bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Volt Luster
Volt is the Haos brawler of the Vexos. His Guardian Bakugan is Haos Brontes. Volt prefers to battle with Dynamo as his Bakugan Trap. Biography Volt debuted with Lync as the first Vexos appearing, he is defeated by Dan and Mira and he loses his Haos Freezer in that battle as well. The next time Volt appears is with Lync again in Alpha City facing Ace and Shun in the finals of a tournament, losing and getting their dimension controller destroyed. Volt then beat Marucho in a desert when the remaining members of the resistance were separated. Then he faced off in Gamma City with Baron in a one on one where he was defeated, after the battle Volt complements Baron for winning. While Dan and Maxus Dragonoid were battling against Spectra and Maxus Helios, Volt was angerd when Mylene threw out Elico and Brontes. When Volt comes to battle Dan for the attribute energy, he is pushed at the back of the line by Spectra and Gus. He does not let Spectra and Gus bully him like this, but when he sees his Brontes in the hands of Gus, he is very surprised. He is also puzzled when Brontes does not say anything. Gus tells him the truth : Gus and Spectra forced Brontes to evolve, into Alto Brontes, using a Forbidden Card called : Chaos Abilty X, and while doing so they had sucked the soul out of him. When Volt found out what Gus did to his Brontes, he went to find him and brawled him to get back Brontes, all the while being caught with inner turmoil of not wanting to hurt his former partner. During the battle, Gus told him that if he wanted Brontes so much, how could he let King Zenoheld use the BT System on him, and gave him an offer to join him and Spectra, which he declined and was beaten there after. Personality While Volt is big and strong, he often doesn't act without orders. Although he is a Vexos, he does respect his opponents as shown when he battles Marucho and defeats him and after he loses to Baron he gains respect for him and let's him move on. Volt is also rather honorable, as he refuses to battle Dan after his battle against Spectra in the 31st episode, choosing instead to leave. His former Guardian, Brontes, however, is very disrespectful and talks a lot more than he does. Volt loves his former partner Bakugan, Brontes. Because of this in Spectra rises Volt shows much hatred to Gus when he sees Alto Brontes in his palms in a new force evolution. He is even more angry when Gus says he stole Brontes' soul. Bakugan Volt is a Haos Brawler. He was the last Vexos who didn't have a Mechanical Bakugan. However he uses one when he battles Gus in episode 33. * Haos Mega Brontes (Old guardian) * Haos Boriates (New mechanical guardian) * Haos Dynamo (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Baliton (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Verias * Haos Freezer (Taken by Dan Kuso) Battles Trivia * Mira tells Dan in Invasion of the Vestals that Volt is "the big guy with no brains" * Volt is often paired with Lync, signifying that they're either good friends or just find each other to be good Bakugan Tag-Team partners. * Volt is the only part of the Vexos that does not complain much when he loses probably because he is a true brawler. * Volt seems to be the nicest and most loyal of the Vexos Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos